


Cute Thaurens Ft. Trans John

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: George Washington is a Dad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: John uses she/her pronouns most of the story because he’s in the closet. I kind of explain why, but it’s because he doesn’t know if he’ll ever get to transition, so he doesn’t want to start changing pronouns and not be able to change anything else, if that makes sense. I actually used she/her pronouns until I got my first binder for the same reason, so it made sense to me.





	Cute Thaurens Ft. Trans John

**Author's Note:**

> John uses she/her pronouns most of the story because he’s in the closet. I kind of explain why, but it’s because he doesn’t know if he’ll ever get to transition, so he doesn’t want to start changing pronouns and not be able to change anything else, if that makes sense. I actually used she/her pronouns until I got my first binder for the same reason, so it made sense to me.

Thomas smiled as he pushed his girlfriend on the swings. “Are you having fun, Ellie?”

“Yeah, I guess..”

He frowned and stopped pushing her, holding her hand like a good boyfriend. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.. Sometimes, I feel funny when you call me that. Or when you call me a girl. I don’t like it..”

“Maybe you can talk to Mr Washington about it. He’s smart, so he can help you.” Thomas knew that Ellie should’ve talked to her daddy, but he was mean sometimes and he didn’t want her to get in trouble. But Mr Washington was always nice.

“You think so?..”

“I know so. Come on.” The two seven year old went up to their friend Alexander’s dad as he sat beside the playground, watching everyone play as he took his turn babysitting.

“What’s wrong?”

Thomas nudged his girlfriend, who played with her pigtails as she spoke.

“Um..” She looked at her feet and Thomas spoke for her.

“She says she doesn’t like it and feels funny sometimes when people call her a girl..”

“I see. Can I talk to her for a minute?”

“I want Tommy to stay..”

Mr Washington nodded. “Okay.. Do you think you might feel like a boy? Do you want a boy name and want to cut your hair and wear boy clothes?”

“Yes.. But I don’t want to cut my hair.”

“Well, maybe you are a boy. Just on the inside.”

“Why?..”

He thought for a second. “It’s hard to explain. Some people are just born like that. There’s nothing wrong with it, it’s just how you are. But I don’t think your father would like this. It might be better if you try and keep this between us for now, okay?”

“Okay..” She did just that and was only a boy when she was around Tommy or Mr Washington for a while, then Mrs Washington found out and it was just them that knew for years. She was too afraid to risk telling her friends and have someone tell her father on accident or have him find out because he overheard a conversation, so she stayed in the closet all throughout middle school and high school. Every formal event, she wore pants. She even skipped prom. But she knew it’d be worth it, she just knew it.

It wasn’t easy. Countless hours were spent with Thomas crying over gender dysphoria and whatever nights she dealt with it without him could’ve very well been her last. But it all paid off the second she moved out for college. Thankfully, she’d gotten loads of art scholarships, more than enough to pay for her tuition, so she was able to completely cut herself off from her father. The pair had never seen eye to eye anyways.

She moved into an apartment with Thomas right after graduation and helped him pack everything into their apartment. It was a long day, but it was an amazing day, and it was far from over then, even with the sun going down. Thomas made her close her eyes and sit on their couch as he got her a present.

“Thomas, you know this is crazy, right?”

“You’re going to love it, I promise.” He put a few packages on her lap and sat beside her. “Okay. Eyes open.”

She looked down at her lap and almost instantly burst into tears. The first thing she saw was something she’d been dreaming about since she was twelve: a chest binder. “H-How did you get my size?” she asked through tears, her voice shaky.

“I measured you in your sleep one time. Do you want to put it on or look at the other thing?”

“I want to look at everything else..” She wiped her eyes and looked at the second package, a big manilla envelope. “You spoil me too much.. You know I hate when you spend money on me.”

“Well, that’s the best part. Just look inside.”

She did just that and looked at each paper one by one, immediately hugging Thomas as tightly as she.. No, as tightly as he could. “You’re amazing!”

“Honey, you’re amazing. All I did was make sure you got credit for it.” Inside the envelope were letters from multiple scholarship organizations for transgender people, enough to pay for the entire transition. He kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. “Go try on your chest binder. I want to see how it fits.”

He ran to their room and tried it on, almost getting stuck for a minute, but eventually getting it on and over his chest. It fit like a glove and worked like a charm, though he wasn’t going to need it for too long. He smiled and put his shirt back on before poking his head out of the door. “Are you ready?..”

“I’m ready when you are.”

He smiled widely and stepped out with his head high, letting Thomas see his flat chest.

“Woah, look at you. If I didn’t know any better, you’d have me fooled.” He put his hands on his waist and kissed his forehead. “There’s only one thing left to do.”

“Break in the bed?” His dysphoria kept him from doing many things. That wasn’t one of them.

“Well, yes, that too, but first, I want to know my beautiful boyfriend’s beautiful boy name.”

He smiled. He had one in mind for years, but never told Thomas, not wanting to get his hopes too high. “My name is John.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
